Wasting Time
Wasting Time is the third episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Carlos investigate a series of mysterious murders in which victims have been drained of endocrine fluid, only to discover that the crimes were committed by Liber8 in an effort to save Travis, their leader. Kellog tries to make a truce with Kiera by delivering her a gift, one that could cost her and Carlos their lives and will lead to Kellog’s expulsion from Liber8. Recap Heading up the newly formed VPD task force to track down Liber8, Kiera briefs her team on each of terrorist group's members. Their leader is ex-Special Forces member Travis Verta and his lover, Sonya Valentine, a former military doctor with a frighteningly high IQ. Lucas Ingram serves as the genius but arrogant tech whiz while Curtis Chen dishes out psychopathic brute force. Jasmine Garza heads up weapons and transportation and Matthew Kellog is the group's wildly persuasive, silver-tongued con artist. The most elusive member of course, is their real leader, Edouard Kagame. When Travis's health begins to decline without his regular dosing of growth serum, Sonya is desperate to get him his serum by any means possible. Sensing the balance is about to shift with Curtis eyeing Travis' leadership role, Kellog heads out from the Liber8 hideout. As Kiera sits down to coffee in the morning, she is surprised by Kellog suddenly appearing at her table. He with grenade in hand and she with gun aimed at him under the table, Kellog offers to share information with her in an effort to protect for their futures for their mutual survival. When Carlos arrives, Kellog makes a hasty exit. Carlos and Kiera head to the morgue to investigate a pair of murders whose victims share strange wounds, where their pituitary glands have been surgically removed with precision technology that doesn't appear to exist in 2012. After meeting with the medical examiner, they figure out that these glands can be harvested to create human growth hormone. They work to determine what their two male victims have in common. As Travis's condition worsens, Curtis and Kellog are on edge about each other's longevity within the group. In an effort to insure his survival, Kellog offers to set up Kiera in a trap. When Curtis confronts him about what he's up to, the two end up in a tense standoff at gunpoint. As Kiera struggles with the slow pace of 2012 database searches, she enlists Alec's help to find what the victims share in common. She learns they were both sperm donors at the same fertility clinic. Their investigation hits another slowing roadblock when they must sort through dozens of boxes of paper records from the fertility clinic. With the prospect of their search taking several hours, Kiera uses her CMR to quickly scan their DNA records to make a match to their next potential victim. Their search leads them to an area university. Kiera goes to investigate the student's dorm room while Carlos heads to his dormitory kitchen. When Kiera discovers that their potential victim withdrew from the school a semester before, Kiera realizes that they've been set up in a trap. Curtis, holding Kellog hostage, ambushes Carlos in the kitchen. The pair exchange gunfire as Kellog makes his escape. As Kiera runs to Carlos' location, she sees Kellog running out of the building. She tags him with her weapon from the future, able to track his location. When guns fail, Curtis and Carlos engage in a brutal fight, Curtis nearly beating Carlos within an inch of his life. When Carlos is knocked unconscious, Kiera and Curtis fight bitterly for control of her gun. As they fight, Curtis short circuits her battle suit with a live wire. When he tries to fire her own gun against her, the user-recognition technology of her weapon determines that the wrong person is trying to use her gun. It shocks and kills Curtis. As backup arrives, Carlos takes the heat for Curtis' death to protect Kiera. Back at the Liber8 hideout, Sonya injects Travis with the growth serum. He begins to recover immediately. When Kellog arrives, Sonya realizes Kellog has been tagged with a homing beacon by the Protector. Their location threatened, they have to take drastic measures to ensure their safety. With her battle suit shorted out, Kiera needs Alec's help to locate Kellog. They find him abandoned and tied up at the Liber8 hideout. He revisits his offer from earlier in the day, having delivered Curtis into her hands. After promising that he has no intention of hurting her, she unties him. They both realize that they've been set up in a trap by Liber8 as Kellog gets up, he releases a pressure-sensitive bomb. They run out of the building with seconds to spare as the building blows up. With the message from Liber8 loud and clear to Kellog about his betrayal, he flees the scene. Kiera meanwhile buys some insurance for her own future survival by breaking into the evidence locker at the precinct and stealing the missing piece from the quantum time jump device. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame (credit only) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Adam Greydon Reid as Clayton * Mike Dopud as Stefan Jaworski (corpse) * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Michael Rogers as Roland Randol * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Caitlin Cromwell as Elena * Keith Blackman Dallas as Delivery Guy * Hiro Kanagawa as Dr. Gibson * Colin Lawrence as Leader * Darren Bennet as Business Man * Lori Triolo as Medical Examiner * Joe Norris as Weak Soldier * Izaak Smith as College Student Quotes :Kellog: I don't think you appreciate the delicate situation we are in. :Garza: You mean Travis? :Kellog: I mean us. If something happens to Travis, this group will turn inside out and we both know who will be pushing for Alpha. :Garza: Curtis? After Travis, Sonya is most senior. :Kellog: Yeah. Tell Curtis that. :Garza: Where are you going? :Kellog: I don't want to be here if Travis flat lines. You feel me? ---- :Kiera: This makes no sense. You realize this is a ridiculous amount of packaging for a very small device. No wonder you have an excess trash problem. ---- :Kiera: A girl's gotta have secrets. Goofs *When Kiera Cameron and Curtis Chen are shooting at each other, Chen's pistol slider locks open indicating he's out of ammo. Even so you can hear him firing at least three shots while ducking for cover. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes